<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ori and the Heart of the Willow by SilverStarStrike</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033035">Ori and the Heart of the Willow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarStrike/pseuds/SilverStarStrike'>SilverStarStrike</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ori and the Blind Forest, Ori and the Will of the Wisps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarStrike/pseuds/SilverStarStrike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niwen is ailing, an ancient land succumbing to the Decay with the certainty of the sun’s passage. The colossal waterwheels of the Wellspring lay unmoving as it rots beneath its weight, a once-vibrant world lays reduced to a wasteland of biting dust and greedy sludge, choking out the petrified remains of what once was; the Light of the Spirit Willow is fading, split apart into Wisps and starved for new life. Its inhabitants have grown jaded and fearful, and spirits from across the world fight with their all, only to fall victim to Decay's gnashing jaws.</p><p>Ori and Ku knew none of this when they took flight to the east. Neither did Naru and Gumo, nor the several spirits who followed after them. Now stranded in this strange and perilous land, all they want is to flee from its dangers and find their way home before it consumes them outright. Niwen itself is a few steps short of becoming doomed - everyone knows it deep in their hearts - but as the Children of Nibel fight for their lives, they discover that there are things within that can still be saved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an AU taking place after the events of Ori and the Blind Forest, and taking place when Ori and the Will of the Wisps happens. A lot of artistic liberty will be practiced for not only the lore of the established games, but also interpretations of canon characters within said games.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "We shall always remember the day when new life came to Nibel." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sunrise peaked over the horizon in Nibel, marking the start of a fresh new day. Ori, the Savior of Nibel, sat atop a log perched on a cliff, overlooking their home forest. The golden light of the sun shone upon the Spirit Tree’s shimmering leaves. The Heart of the Great Tree, Sein, shone a bit brighter for a few heartbeats, as if greeting the sun as an old friend. Birds began their daily morning performances, singing high praise to the two life-giving orbs of light. The wind answered them by carrying their prayers across the fiery skies. Ori felt their thin, white fur prickle as a chilly morning gust wafted by them. They took in a deep breath, in and then out.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Home.</p><p> </p><p>Ori looked at the distant meadow. Spirits barely half their age had awakened before them, their matching untainted fur shining with pure Light, and their ears and frills twitching with every sense. Ori could not hear the chitters of their kin, but they knew they were blessed to have a safe haven to call home. Ori would notice some friendly creatures passing by to take in the beauty of the spirits before them, and the grand tree that towered over their heads. From bipedal wolves to lizards to birds, they knew to treat Sein with respect.</p><p> </p><p>“Ori!”</p><p> </p><p>A deep voice would catch Ori’s attention. The spirit would hop onto their hooves and race towards where they heard it. They grinned and gave their friend Gumo a joyous wave. The Gumon returned the greeting, and then beckoned them to follow them. It didn’t take too long for them to catch up to Gumo, for they were just as lithe and quick on their hooves just as he was on his long, nimble limbs.</p><p> </p><p>“Naru’s in the cave. She’s with the little owl.”</p><p> </p><p>“We still don’t have a name for her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Naru said she’ll tell us what she named her! I think we all can agree it’d be a good name. Besides, she named you!”</p><p> </p><p>Although Ori considered all of Nibel their home, their birthplace was Swallow’s Nest, where they first felt the warm embrace of a mother. They ran across the same path where they started to take their first steps, and past the tree where they had their first fruity breakfast. Racing their spidery friend, they came to a cavern’s entrance first. Then they would slow, and Gumo let the little spirit trot ahead of them. Ori saw Naru’s back turned to them, and their ears pricked up when they heard the sound of soft cooing.</p><p> </p><p>As the two came into the cavern, Naru looked at them, cradling the bundle of feathers in her arms. She slowly turned to reveal the tiny owlet in her arms. Her white face smiled warmly when her child lightly hopped to get a better look at her owlet child. She leaned down, quietly hushing the child’s hooting. The owlet opened her tired amber eyes and was greeted with Ori’s soft glow, meeting their emotion-filled eyes. Naru passed her second child to the first, then she and Gumo smiled proudly as the siblings embraced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We named her Ku.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 3 months later… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a seemingly mundane day in Nibel. Birds sung, spirits played, and travelers voyaged. Among the spirits, however, were two odd furballs. The girl, bearing fiery eyes, looked bravely upon the land, keeping a sharp eye out for anything she would deem dangerous. The blue-eyed boy looked around with inquisitiveness but with a hint of frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Both bore similar Light as to the other spirits, yet their foreignness shone along with their heavy fur and muscular statures, although the girl’s body had a chubby, cute shape. Two horns that slightly curved back crowned her head, her slightly wolven muzzle was curled in a chipper smile, and her goat-like nose twitched with every new scent the flora of Nibel had provided. Contrasting her traveling companion, the boy was covered from head to hoof with thick fur, and his muzzle was more rounded and feline. What made them stand out most was the leather bags and satchels they carried, along with spears made from wood and ancient stone.</p><p> </p><p>The girl puffed out her chest in pride as a bipedal wolven traveler passed by, and was promptly ignored. It didn’t matter to her. She had Decay to hunt! She gestured to her traveling companion to follow her, “Come on, Tael! Kiinae said to persist in the face of trouble!”</p><p> </p><p>“Trouble? Look at all the spirits! They’re the most jovial spirits I have seen yet!”</p><p> </p><p>“You kinda got a point. The ones in that swamp were no fun. They smelled a bit too! Don’t they have mints in their forests?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yuki, remember what we were taught.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...respect the land you tread, for the winds would easily bring you dread.” Yuki crossed her arms and grumbled, “Their lilypad soup was actually pretty good, I’ll give them that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and their villages were well-built! I’ll show you the sketches I made once we set up camp.” Tael happily said, slightly wagging his bushy tail before following his sister.</p><p> </p><p>Yuki trotted across the meadow and took a good look around the other spirits. She noticed they all seemed to have short fur, and some would even have hints of feathers. A few spirits would play tag, and others would throw around a ball of pure Light. She almost was tempted to join in on the fun, but a glance from Tael reminded her of her mission. Maybe...just maybe after she speaks with the Spirit Tree, she’ll have a nice friendly game of hide and seek.</p><p> </p><p>The twins reached the center of the vast meadow. Tael looked up to the tree with awe. He looked at the twisted bark that made way for pure Light to flow out and onto the land. Yuki only tilted her head and scoffed a little.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Kiinae’s tree is prettier.” </em> She thought to herself, sniffing once and rubbing her nose with her forearm. Now, it was time to be formal. “Oh, Great Tree of this Land! We are travelers on a journey to find enlightenment! We both have come a long way from our home forest. Please grant us permission to sleep under your brighter skies!”</p><p> </p><p>The Light at the Spirit Tree’s crown would flicker before a piece of it would float down from it. It appeared to be a spherical star, and shone like one. Before it would even touch the ground, the light would morph and twist. A spirit floated down delicately, and barely even touched the grass as she landed. A royal cape of vibrant, shimmering vegetation flew behind her. Her sky blue eyes looked upon the two spirits who bowed their heads. A little giggle came from the spirit, perking the two travelers to meet her eye-to-eye.</p><p> </p><p>“There is no need for such formalities. As long as you do not intend to lay waste to Nibel, you are more than welcome to stay. Just be mindful of the little ones.” She gestured to the spirits she called her children.</p><p> </p><p>“Th-Thank you!” Yuki stammered. She only heard of Sein through her home forest’s Spirit Tree, but wasn’t expecting to see her as a spirit. Despite the Spirit Tree being a powerful being, sometimes she forgets that they are spirits, just like she and almost all of her family. They share the same glowing Light as she, Tael, and every spirit she had known.</p><p> </p><p>The twins looked as Sein disappeared in a mist, that then would condense into a ball of light. It would circle around the spirits before floating back up into the tree’s crown. Tael glanced over to his sister and noticed her mouth was agape with pure awe. He stifled a laugh before lifting her jaw and closing her mouth with his paw.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, YuYu.” He said before readjusting the satchel on his shoulders, “We’re gonna need wood for the fire, and don’t let bugs fly into your mouth while you’re at it!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuki shook her head, her ears flapping against her closed eyes, “Says you! You always somehow manage to get a whole forest’s worth of fleas!”</p><p> </p><p>“At least I take my baths! You definitely are gonna need one!” He stuck out his tongue as he pinched his pink nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please, at least I <em> shave </em> every now and then!” The two continued to banter, laugh, and banter some more as they headed into the woods. Sein watched the two fluffy travelers from the Spirit Tree’s crown disappear into the forest. She looked towards the southern mountain range and smiled contently at the thought of an old friend...and then towards the sky. She hoped the Lunar Cycle would come sooner...Ever since her forest fell silent to the Decay, she had longed to see the spirits she called her family.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That night... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Night had already settled in the forest of Nibel. Stars could be seen in the skies, twinkling to the sounds of the forest, from the scavenging mouse to an owl’s long hoots. Most creatures had fallen asleep, save for some spirits who decided to take it upon themselves to watch for danger. Ori still stood on the branches of the Spirit Tree. The gentle breeze wafted through its magnificent leaves, shaking the dappled sunlight that hit the wood. Ori would jump from a branch to balance themself on a thinner one with a one-hand stand. They’d shift their weight and shift to the other, before flipping onto a branch that was much closer to Sein. If Sein could applaud Ori for the little trick he did at the moment, she would have.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see that, Sein?” Ori trotted and then perched themself on one of the thicker branches above Sein. “I’m getting better with balancing now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ori, I saw you. You are definitely improving.” Sein paused. Ori knew their senses were not as sharp as her own, but he could almost feel Sein look at him. “I am so proud of you, my child.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, it’s nothing! It was mostly Gumo who taught me how to control my weight. It still baffles me on how he could pull off all those jumps and flips.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even after all these years, I cannot figure out how either. They’re like boulders with sticks for limbs!” The Light rumbled with muffled laughter alongside Ori giggles.</p><p> </p><p>The two then quieted down. Mount Horu stood pridefully from where Ori was looking, and they could see the glint of the Ginso Tree’s waters in the moonlight. They looked behind them and saw the proud crown of Sorrow Pass, the Sunstone, still shining proudly. Not so far from it they saw the frozen rocks of the Forlorn Ruins that still defied gravity. Their ears flicked up as they heard Sein say something.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t get that.” Ori peered in closer to the light.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember to treasure the little moments, Ori. Do not take your experiences for granted either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well...I do like feeling the cool breeze against my fur, and taking naps in the sunlight is pretty relaxing.”</p><p> </p><p>“...That is good.”</p><p> </p><p>Ori didn’t list any more moments he enjoyed in their daily life. They jumped from their perch and leaned against the large core. It felt warm and the light weaved from Sein like the gentle waves of the ocean, “Are <em> you </em> feeling okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Sein knew she couldn’t simply just lie to Ori. With a deep breath, she said, "What you must understand is that with time, there will always be room for regret one way or another. Yes, there are days that I wish I could return to what I really used to be,” Sein’s spirit form silently stepped out from the Light, her tail drooping through the bark of her tree, and nearly fading from sight when she looked at her child. Not even the single leaf that wafted through her body had disturbed its pristine and perfect form. “to enjoy the little moments again like you do... But then I think of what this land would be today had I never done so."</p><p> </p><p>“But you are still alive, right? Because you’re living, Nibel is alive as well!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re correct, my child. I do have days where I wish I could be a spirit again, but I knew this is what I was preparing for when I and the Chosen were being trained for. From when we stood motionless for an entire moon, to harnessing our Lights to banish blights. I gave myself an entire century to weigh the decision in becoming the next Spirit Tree of Nibel...I lived my life, traveled to many forests and appreciated their cultures, enjoyed all those moments with my family and friends... and then I started to watch the next generations being born into uncertain futures. My children, and their childrens' children...To give them the chance to enjoy what we had, to watch over them to my fullest ability as they grew? To watch <em> you </em> come so far and accomplish so much? That's something I can never regret.</p><p> </p><p>Ori, always remember those moments. I know my place in this world as the Heart of Nibel’s Tree, and I know yours. You belong in Swallow’s Nest, with your family.”</p><p> </p><p>Ori could swear they heard a sniffle from Sein. Ori reached up and pressed their forehead against where Sein’s forehead would have been felt. They stood as still as stone, being careful not to lean back or forward too much, before speaking. “You’re family as well, Sein. I will always be thankful for the sacrifices you made not just as the Spirit Tree...but as my mother. I love you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“...I love you too, Ori.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yuki sat beside the firewood, cracking two stones next to each other. She paid no mind to her brother setting up shelter, draping thick hide over sturdy branches to create a tent that would withstand a storm. She growled as no sparks from her efforts were created and with every clash between the pebbles, her frustration grew and her patience shrunk. She yelled in frustration as she misjudged her aim and hit her own finger with a rock.</p><p> </p><p>“OW!!! Stupid rock!” She yelled and threw the rock. Her ears pricked up when a small yelp came from where she threw it.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard that, Yuki?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...shh...I don’t know what that was…” Yuki grabbed a spear she had at her side and cautiously approached the undergrowth. </p><p> </p><p>The goat-spirit pushed aside the shrubbery with her free paw. She saw a rustle of leaves to her left and made her way towards it. She tilted her head as she heard soft cooing. Lowering her guard, she pushed away the leafy twigs. The cooing...then came from above? Yuki looked up to see two amber eyes peering from the darkness, wide with fear. Yuki squinted and she made out a beaked face, and could tell the spirit had shone a similar light as hers, except hers had a faint purple tint to it.</p><p> </p><p>She bent down and offered a paw to the spirit, “Hey, I’m not gonna hurt ya!” She stood back abruptly when the spirit stood up and flared her purple feathers, “Whoa! Whoa! Be careful!”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ve got wings you know. What if you were in my talons? What do you have if you go falling on your head?” She asked, shuffling her talons into the branch’s wood. Her feathery tail twitched slightly when Yuki lightly knocked her own head with a fist. Her sensitive hearing picked up a subtle clack of bones.</p><p> </p><p>“My head’s hard! It’ll take more than just a fall to hurt me!” The she-goat said proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well..it’s certainly thick.” Her feathers would relax a little, only to nearly jump when another spirit came with a torch.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuki!” Tael said, “Is everything alright? You didn’t come back, and I got worried and-” He finally noticed the owlish spirit, “Who’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m...I’m Kali.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuki smiled and her tail wagged, “Name’s Yuki! Yuki of Polaris! This is my brother, Tael! We don’t look it, but we’re twins! His horns are just buried in his fur somewhere.” She tousled the furry tufts on Tael’s head, and her brother responded by batting away her paws.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh...Okay.” Kali said, her own voice being barely heard by the twins. “I guess...i’ll get going then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, wait!” Yuki reached out to the spirit who was about to take off, “The night’s pretty dangerous sometimes, even when a forest is peaceful...We got a campfire and some food!”</p><p> </p><p>Tael flinched, “You sure what we got would be enough for all of us?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can always forage and fish tomorrow! Sein’s letting us stay after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I can help...I’ve learned to survive…” Kali said, she shuffled nervously on her branch and looked at the two spirits. She noticed the girl reaching out a paw to her with a friendly smile. She glanced back to the dark woods, and then back at her. She never seen a spirit so welcoming and willing to make sure a stranger is safe...and the nights can get a little cold.</p><p> </p><p>The owlish spirit glided from her perch and landed in front of the spirits. From her arms sprouted purple tinted feathers, and her wide amber eyes stared at the spirits’ starlit ones. She looked to Tael’s blue eyes, which she could tell he was wary of her presence but not adverse, and then to Yuki’s ruby eyes, and swore she could see specks of pure light shine with excitement. She took a step back...they were staring, they always stared at her...</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your eyes.” Yuki said.</p><p> </p><p>“...My eyes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I’ve never seen eyes like yours!” Yuki slightly tilted her head in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“You have, Yuki. The Great Snowy Owls, remember? You kept yapping to an old one and he fell asleep to your made-up stories — in <em> mid-air </em>— mind you.” Tael rolled his eyes, “I had to yank a feather from his back to keep him from crash landing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it <em> was </em> true, I wrestled a bloom-cattle to the ground with one arm!”</p><p> </p><p>“It fainted ‘cause you startled it.”</p><p> </p><p>“With my strength!”</p><p> </p><p>Kali looked back and forth between the two and shuffled her talons into the soil, and mumbled, “Everyone tells me I have weird eyes…”</p><p> </p><p>Yuki’s ears pricked up and she bent down to meet Kali eye to eye. The she-goat was only a head and a half taller than her, so she knew she should try to be gentle with the young spirit, “No no no! I didn’t mean that. I think they’re unique and pretty. I’ve never seen any spirits from here who have eyes like yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y...You really think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Of course!”</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, of course. It was always the first thing they’d notice.</p><p> </p><p>Kali took Yuki’s hand and yelped when she was suddenly brought in for a hug. She felt the fluffier spirit join in. She felt a sense of warmth envelop her body, and couldn’t help but let out a contented coo. Burying her beak into the combined mass of fur, she felt emotion well up to her eyes. She let the fur soak up the tears that brimmed at the edges of her eyes. The warmth of the embrace of those who welcomed her with open arms was something she only would dream of, and in that moment her longful wishes came were granted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Twin lights found the darkened spirit, and an unlikely friendship was born…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The last daughter of the dark owl Kuro felt the warmth of her family, and embraced her kin’s light…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One week later… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Tael! Just a bit longer! Swallow’s Nest is such a beautiful place! We can’t just leave now!” Yuki tried to give her brother the “puppy eyes,” but it proved ineffective. She watched as he kicked dirt on the embers of their once-lively campfire.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard the waters of the Ginso Tree are the freshest in all the world, I want to know how the Heart of it purifies the waters. It could lead to innovation!” Tael crossed his arms and tapped a hoof on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Yuki puffed her cheeks, “But there is so much to learn about the past of Nibel! Its traditions and culture. As spirits of Polaris, we uphold traditions that were passed on from generations!”</p><p> </p><p>“Times were different back then, Yuki...and I’m being a bit honest, but this land puts me off…”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody greeted us at the borders, none of us saw any fortresses, and I didn’t even see any villages.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well...I…” Yuki’s ears pricked down. “This land is healthy, and it has been around...maybe something happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like a Blindness?”</p><p> </p><p>The two felt a chill run up their spines. The image of the gorgeous forest surrounding them being torn down by Decay was disturbing for the spirits. Picturing the unholy abominations the malicious force would conjure: slithering, flying, and trampling through the landscape reminded them of scary bedtime stories that would convince the two to rest, for the Decay don’t show mercy for the tired.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s...not think about it now, ok?” Yuki shook her head, feeling optimism rise up in her chest, “The waters are clear and the leaves are green with life! We should make the best of it before we move on. Who knows? Maybe we can help build a village or two! You got the brains-”</p><p> </p><p>“-and you got the brawn, but really Yuki I-” Tael was cut off when Yuki turned tail and trotted off to a trail.</p><p> </p><p>“Nibel is a peaceful forest! I doubt any Decay beasts would even dare to make their nests near the Spirit Tree.” Yuki waved a paw at her twin dismissively as she slung a basket over her shoulder, a fishing spear already fastened to a strap that slung over her back and front, and another spear in the other paw. “Besides, I’m just fishing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Even when waters are cleansed, they can still be very very dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just as much as the forests themselves. Besides, we’ll just meet up before the sun climbs the top of the sky here.” Yuki lightly punched his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Tael rubbed where she hit and smiled a bit, “I suppose it can’t be that bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“See? Now shake off those worry warts and go get some berries and fruits!” Yuki walked to a trail that traveled south, and Tael went towards the opposite way.</p><p> </p><p>Yuki didn’t look back. She looked up to the blue skies and watched the fat clouds lazily drag themselves across it. Her ears flicked up as she heard songbirds sing in the canopies. Her hoof loudly cracked a twig on the ground, and a flurry of swallows scurried to another part of the forest. A couple more paces, and Yuki would observe a squirrel nibbling on some berries, while the chipmunk above it would groom its bloated cheeks. What caught her eye the most, however, was a small white flower blossoming near the trail. She bent down and precariously lifted its still closed bulb with a paw. She looked around and noticed it was the only one around it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Reaching behind her, she grabbed a wooden canteen, popped it open, and lightly sprinkled the water on the flower. “There...You still got a long way to go! Just hang in there...and I’m sure the Light will make more friends for you. You just need to keep your head up, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>She failed to notice a huge figure coming down the same trail as her. A large brown mammalian creature, whose back and head were plated with natural, thick scales. His heavy tail barely touched the ground, and when it did, a barely audible pat could be heard. His clawed hands hung below his front-heavy body. He stopped as he noticed the little spirit tending to a flower.</p><p> </p><p>“I see spirits have not changed. They were born flower lovers and become plants in the end.” The creature murmured, his aged gravely voice reaching Yuki’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>Yuki perked up and looked at the traveler straight in the eyes, even if she had to crane her neck up so high she felt it slightly ache. She looked at the many pelts slung over his back, and even blinked in surprise as she recognized one of the pelts belonging to the snow-boars of her homeland. Some other creatures she only heard of in campfire stories and seen illustrated in books of old. She took notice of a heavy sword on his back, its red runes contrasting against its dark metallic blade.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? You’re gawking at my trophies?” The creature grumbled as he repositioned his shoulders to a more comfortable position, and knelt down to get a closer look at Yuki. Finally, he could see the reddish tint to her eyes and the scattered white specks in her sclera. “I take it that you’re...a spirit of the southern mountains? Polaris, is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuki’s eyes widened. “Yeah! Me and my brother had come a long way! We’re on a quest to see the world!” She took note of the grizzly features of the creature’s face. Smaller scales adorned his face, almost seemingly forming a protective mask around the softer parts of his body. If she squinted, she would see scars that adorned his face, each telling its own stories of battles unknown to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it that you have not seen the oasis of Baidel? It is my homeland and I take pride in that fact. The Spirit Tree there is resilient, their roots being said to reach miles and miles downwards, and the inhabitants are nomadic like-” He stopped abruptly when he felt Yuki’s fuzzy paw touch the very tip of his nose. “You’re...a curious little spirit, aren’t you?” He stood up and looked towards the horizon, “Curious children are not unheard of, and speaking of which...would you know where the Spirit Tree of this land is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Sein’s tree is that way!” She pointed to the direction from whence she came. “It’s not too far from here and it’s not a dangerous road!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sein? The Light of Nibel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup! She’s really pretty, and friendly too!”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Sein’s tree had fallen...” His gaze darkened, “But...I suppose the forest’s rebirth was recent, I heard rumors of a Great Owl...” He scratched his chin with his longest middle claw, “I suppose I could offer Sein my services. Help the new generation grow in a safe, sheltered environment.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think Sein would like that. My brother said there aren’t any lively villages, and...well, he’s right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm…” He nodded, “A Spirit Tree could do only so much to protect their land and children…” He looked down at Yuki and bowed his head, “May the Moonlight guide your path...er…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yuki! My name’s Yuki.”</p><p> </p><p>“Taimur.” He pointed at himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! If we meet again, I can help you with building! I may be tiny, but I can lift more than a few rocks!” Yuki beamed a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>Taimur walked down the road and dismissed the young spirit with a friendly, silent wave. Yuki grinned as she saw the old creature go his own way, and decided to continue down her trek. What a nice old man! Maybe if she gets a chance, she could ask about his hunts! She loved the thrill of tracking down prey, spear in hand, and ready to take down the biggest of game. The thought excited her, and nearly let out an excited bleat! She had this energy pent up in her, she just had to take it out on something! She looked to the forest, and saw a particularly tall tree that stood out to her. She flexed her fingers, feeling the Light within her channel to her limbs. Completely forgetting that she was meant to forage, she raced to the tree and gave it a swift, strong <em> kick </em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> CRACK! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was barely passed as splinters flew off the tree. She felt her leg slightly twinge, and regretted not warming up, so she decided to punch the bark as well! With a triumphant bleat, she scraped off even more of the bark with her own bare hands. Loose, weak leaves fluttered down from the canopy and then on and around the little caprine spirit. Above her, however, slept an owlish spirit. Kali groaned as Yuki pounded a headache into her skull. She had thought her hollow was well-hidden from prying eyes. She took a look outside and then down, and...let out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>It was just that girl. What was her name?...Yuki?</p><p> </p><p>“Yuki!” Kali called.</p><p> </p><p>No answer.</p><p> </p><p>“YUKI!” She shouted. Still, the she-goat wouldn’t listen. She picked an acorn from a branch and threw it down to Yuki. She heard a satisfying <em> clonk </em> and the tree stopped shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow! Who did that?” Yuki whined, rubbing her horns. She craned her neck to see two very familiar amber eyes. “Oh! Hi, Kali! You mind dealing with that squirrel that threw the acorn at me?”</p><p> </p><p>Kali sighed, and one of her feathery frills flicked, “That was me. You were disturbing my nap!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuki shuffled a hoof bashfully into the ground, “Oops, sorry! I didn’t know you were out here! And it’s pretty far from the other spirits!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d...prefer to just keep to myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...well, to each their own.” Yuki gestured towards the southernmost direction, “I’m going to go fishing! I’ll come back so I can share some of my catches!” Her ears slightly folded back, “Uh, you <em> do </em> like fish, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...I’m not sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“First time for everything! I’ll pick up some fruits if you don’t want those!”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m not too big on fruit...either.” Kali’s words trailed off as she saw Yuki disappear into the undergrowth. She fiddled her talons. What an odd little spirit. Barely any spirit she had seen would be so open and friendly! Maybe she’ll visit her and her brother later...when she is more well rested.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this time she’ll dream about the kindness the twins had shown her, instead of burning black feathers...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In winter, the forest of Nibel still retains its beauty and majesty. Some often would infer that life comes to a standstill when the cold weather settles in, but life still thrives. Within the Sunken glades, woodpeckers angrily jam their beaks into the cold bark of their chosen trees, digging up grub that nestled itself into the trees’ nooks and crannies. Nearby tufted titmouse birds flitter in and out of holes within the trees, far above a crowd of deer huddling for warmth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few white hares ventured onto a field, their ears pricked for any sort of sound. Their tranquility was quickly whisked away when they heard a squeaky sneeze. They dashed away from the source of the sound. Ori rubbed their nose, arising from their snowy hideout. Their fur spiked up when they spotted Ku swooping down with a victorious screech. They immediately ducked and only felt a trace of their sister’s talons against their sensitive antenna.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ku landed behind Ori, nearly stumbling onto the snow. “Ha! You shouldn’t have sneezed!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ku! My fur is short, not thick.” Ori shivered, rubbing their arms with their hands and shaking the snow from their legs and tail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The owlet puffed out her feathers as she nestled beside them. “We’re so close to the Spirit Tree’s meadow! Come ooooon, I want to see how the spirits are doing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ori led the way, their hooves crunching in the snow below them and Ku hobbling ahead. Passing by a small patch of budding Greenlings, their healthy vibrant green colors contrasting against the darkened bark from which they sprouted from. They were of the hardy sort, being able to bloom at any time of the year, so the splotches of green against black and white were not a surprise at all. Ori noticed the unlit circular lanterns hanging from the trees’ branches became more numerous — a sure sign they were nearing the still unnamed village.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spirit yelped when Ku suddenly propelled herself forward with her wings. Sometimes they forgot that Ku could cover more ground now that she was nearing their height, and now can at least keep up with them when they go into a jog. Ori called out to Ku, and might have lost her, if she wasn’t the only owlet in Nibel. The spirit tensed when they found Ku trying to socialize with the spirits, only for her to be feared and ignored. She flinched back visibly as some spirits even hissed at her before they slunk away. Ori trotted to Ku’s side and rubbed her back in reassurance. Her own feathery frills were tilted back. She wasn’t used to such hostility, and the names they called her didn’t help her self-esteem either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lame-wing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stick-feathers!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Freak!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Little monster!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, Ku did her best to remain a brave little owlet, wanting to achieve her dreams of flying and proving she is much more than what they call her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The village was small and quaint and not many non-spirits had made their homes in several of the adobes, but most of them were friendly towards each other and worked hard to preserve the tiny glowing spirits. Ori took notice of a bipedal elderly sheep tending to crops, teaching the youthful spirits that were interested in the plant life she tended to. She let out a hearty laugh when the youngest of the bunch took a bite out of an onion and spat it out in disgust. A pine marten showed trinkets and baubles of forests beyond Nibel’s borders to spirits and even some young creatures they couldn’t tell the species of, aside from the light brown Moki. A group of assorted creatures also were working on a cabin fit for several families to share.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ori!” Ku called to her sibling, pointing to the same group that had rejected her, except now they were talking with a spirit neither of them had seen before, “Wanna play snowball tag? I’ve never played that game!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure? I don’t really think they want to play.” Ori’s brow furrowed in concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing can bring creatures together like a fun game. It’s worth a shot!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A horned spirit stepped forward, a competitive streak in her red eyes speckled with white light, “It’s just like tag, but except we just throw snowballs at each other! I’m quite the expert myself, and I won’t go easy on you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ku chirped excitedly, for the horned spirit didn’t look at Ku with disgust. Ori looked to the not so enthusiastic critters and then to the spirit that spoke up. They noticed that the spirit was far more shaggier than any other spirit they knew, and was quite sure her tail was just about as furry as her entire torso. Ori gave her a smug look, “Let’s hope all that fur doesn’t slow you down. I won’t let the cold slow me down this time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re pretty quick with your words!” exclaimed the horned spirits with a bright grin, “Let’s hope you’re just as fast on your hooves as you are with your tongue!” She raised a hand and gestured to the participants to follow her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ku didn’t seem to mind the other creatures that whispered amongst themselves. Ori felt their fur bristle slightly, and gave them all a stern look, silencing their whispers. One spirit stared at Ori intently before looking to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ori’s ears pricked up when they heard the horned spirit say to them, “Hey, if they try anything with your owl friend there. I’ll take care of them. Not the first time I dealt with bullies.”  She winked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...thanks. She’s my sister, actually. Her name’s Ku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a nice name.”  She grinned, then shouted to the rest of the crowd, “Alright, everyone! Take your place, and don’t be farther from one log away from each other!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let everyone take their place in a quite big field. On Ori’s right, they could see Ku padding together a snowball with a smaller Moki who fumbled with patching snow together and glancing nervously at the owlet. To the left, they took notice of a spirit half their age looking attentively around them. They made eye contact, and the other spirit grinned and waved. From the corner of their eye, Ori could also see a trio of spirits scheming a plan, but also paying attention to each others’ movements. They’d have to face each other at some point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Ori could even look behind them, they heard the Moki child scream, “I’ll be it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then the game began. Before they knew it, snowballs were flying above their head while the Moki nimbly dodged most of them. The giggling child ran, with a snowball in hand, towards Ori. They leapt aside, grabbing whatever snow they could and almost snorted in laughter as the child threw a ball at the team of spirits. The little team scattered, and the one spirit the other two ran from was not quick enough to dodge the snowball.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m it! I’m it!” cried out that spirit as they gathered snow. Before they could throw one to their former teammates, they yipped when they felt snow crash onto them from above. Ku chortled before landing a distance away from them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bet you can’t get me!” Ku hooted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna bet?” The spirit said before throwing the ball.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ku hopped to the side and used her wings to flap against the snow, spraying some in the spirit. They dodged and made another ball themselves and tossed it at Ku, but didn’t realize they threw it too low and hit one of their fellow tree-kin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Agh! The betrayal!” cried that spirit. Now “It”, she collapsed onto the snow in a melodramatic fashion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liv, get up! The game’s not over! You gotta throw it at one of us!” The spirit rolled their eyes at Liv, as if it was all too common for her to be dramatic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, but Zuri, now that I am ‘it,’ everyone shall run from me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the point of the game!” Ku called from a safe distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to take all day for Liv to get over this. I’ll be it!” The last of the spirit triplets picked up Liv’s hand, put a snowball in its palm, and pressed the snowball against their chest. “Now I’m-” The spirit yelped once more as Ku dropped a snowball right on their head, forcing them to fold back their frills.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotcha!” Ku teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ori joined in on the fun and threw their ball at the lone spirit. They glanced at their side to see the fluffy female spirit skillfully throwing her own snowballs. For a minute they were mesmerized by her odd-looking eyes and how focused they were on the game. They even noticed that despite her looking chubbier than their usual tree-kin, she moved just as spryly as they did. However, by paying more attention to the odd spirit, they heard Ku yelp as she got hit with a snowball.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ku huffed as she recovered from the impact and glared at Ori. “I’m it! I’ll get you now, Ori!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They gulped. They knew snowballs wouldn’t hurt but they couldn’t bring themselves to even make a snowball to repel the owlet. They scrambled on their hooves, trying to increase the distance between them and Ku. They dashed through the village and then back towards the woods, their sibling hard on their heels and the other children following behind. They apologized profusely as the villagers yelped and yelled at the runaway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Weaving around the trees, it didn’t take too much effort for Ori to lose her. However, they knew they had to be cautious. Her hearing and eyesight were much sharper than their own. Their fur bristled after they dove behind a tree. They knew first-hand that owls have superior hearing, so they tried to breathe silently to quiet their heartbeat. Their ears and antenna were pricked up, hoping to pick up the subtlest of sounds and movement. Their thoughts were so focused on avoiding Ku, that they failed to notice an airborne snowball coming their way. They yelped as the sudden chill splashed onto the side of their face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! You’re it now!” Ku cawed from a branch above Ori.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that leaves only the two of us.” The horned spirit stepped out from behind another tree, looking smugly at Ori. Her brow was raised as she tossed up her snowball and caught it with the same hand, “This time you’re gonna be the hunter. I’m surprised you ran from a little owlet.” She teasingly feigned a throw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve faced more dangerous foes than me!” She puffed out her feathery neck ruff. “They just didn’t wanna hurt me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah! She’s right. I just panicked a bit.” Ori felt some confidence rouse within them, “A little game of snowball tag is nothing compared to fighting Rhino Bugs!” And they were right, getting hit with a snowball was nothing compared to feeling the impact of an angry Decay Beast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then bring it on!” The spirit yapped. She threw her ball, and Ori swiftly dodged. She then quickly turned tail, running deeper into the forest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ori scooped up snow, packing it in their hands as they gave chase. Their target whipped around and started climbing up a tree. Ori threw a ball but narrowly missed, and groaned in frustration. That spirit was much faster than they thought. They were already packing a ball up when they heard her blow a raspberry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get down here, fluff-head!” Ori yelled, gripping their newly made snowball.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta catch me first!” She teased before leaping onto another tree’s branches, the impact startling the birds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The birds gave Ori an idea. They predicted where their target would jump to and quickly made their way towards the tree. They gave the tree a few, quick strong kicks. The sound of powerful hooves cracking against the bark echoed through the forest. They saw the spirit yelp as the birds flew from their perches and dove forward to catch her. The impact sent flurries of frost into the air and what was left was a heap of white fur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And..” Ori placed their snowball securely on the spirit’s nose. “Tag!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AAGH!” The spirit groaned loudly, “I was so close to getting away.” She brushed the snow from her muzzle and Ori gave her some space. “That was pretty smart of you to do! I had fun!” She heartily laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too!” Ori said between breaths. They haven’t felt so exhilarated since gaining the ability to jump in a burst of light from any surface all the while riding the freed winds of Sorrow Pass. “I’ve never seen a spirit like you.” They blinked, and silently scolded themselves. “O-Oh. My name’s Ori, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Yuki, spirit of Polaris!” She grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ori could now see her sharper canines and stared for a second. They’d never seen such fangs on a spirit, and they nearly matched ones they would see on wolves. Once again they also took note of her literal starlit eyes and felt mesmerized by them. They held bright joy and utter happiness. They could even hear the light thumps of her heavy fluffy tail against the snow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” The two spirits’ ears pricked up when they saw Ku and the other children catch up to them. Ku hooted and trilled, “You got her, Ori?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m a good sport, so I won’t give them a headbutt.” Yuki hopped on her hooves and lent out a hand to Ori, “I’m starvin’! Miho’s making some soup tonight that’d warm us all up to the core! Gotta get a serving while they’re still hot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ori took Yuki’s hand, surprised that she had a strong grip for her size. They also had taken notice that she lacked the antenna their tree-kin usually bore. Instead she had curved horns that reminded them of the young bighorn sheep herd they saw in the Valley of Winds once. They heard stories of spirits that looked different from their kind, but didn’t know some lacked the antenna they couldn’t imagine living without. Ori couldn’t help but feel curious and wanted to ask questions, but their rumbling stomach yearned for food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Later that evening...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stray snowflakes danced from the night sky, seeming as if they were falling from the distant stars themselves. A merry band played joyous music. Some creatures and spirits danced along to the music, accompanied by the warmth of several bonfires. Spirits’ yaps echoed through the village, breaking the music’s rhythms but not the festive mood. Fairy lights created from the Light of the Spirit Tree herself illuminated the village. The Spirit Tree knew she could not join them, but she felt welcome in the festival despite a part of her aiding the celebration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ori sat on a log across a bonfire, holding a toasty bowl of soup in their hands. Its scent was just an appetizer to what the broth held: carrots and potatoes with hints of spinach. This was far different from the fishy stew they knew from their childhood, but from the moment they gulped down the broth, they would now associate it with the togetherness of creatures of all sorts. Ori looked to their right to see Ku cooing to the songs the musicians played. Some notes were off, but she followed the melodies with vigor and glee. On their left, they would notice Naru and Gumo making casual conversation with the chef, who was a tall bipedal bird who looked elderly and gray.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adjacent to Ori, they would see Yuki yipping as she danced to the music. Her tail and fur swished and her eyes still held the bountiful energy of a spry young fawn.The kids they played tag with continued their little game in the festivities, and once again Liv had flopped on the ground, yelling her dramatic woes while others laughed and yapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Kali! Come on, the soup is still warm!” Ori heard Yuki cheer happily, looking upwards at a tree. They didn’t see Kali. Surely Yuki is old enough to leave imaginary friends behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you talking to?” They approached Yuki, following her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a friend. She’s just a little shy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ori blinked in surprise when they saw a spirit fly from her perch. If they didn’t know any better, they would have thought Yuki’s friend was a hybrid between a bird and a spirit. She nearly had arms for wings and instead of having a muzzle, she had a beak. “She...kinda looks like Ku.” Ori muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ori, this is Kali! Kali, say hi to Ori!” Yuki beamed, grinning from ear to ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hi.” Kali said shyly. She gave Ori a quick glance before going to Yuki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, the fun’s just starting!” Yuki cheered, grabbing both spirits’ shoulders with her hands and guiding them to the festivities. She quickly frowned however when the youngest spirits yelped in fear and scrambled to hide behind their caretakers. Her ears folded back when she felt Kali shy away behind her wings. “I’ll protect you, Kali. Don’t worry about them!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Kali’s shiness made Ori feel a little sorry for her. They had never been scorned so far in their life for who they are, as the only company they had growing up before the blindness was Naru, who undoubtedly showered them in motherly love. Ori never doubted Naru’s own love for Ku, but the tales of what had happened during the blindness and what Ku’s owl mother had done spread like a wildfire in dry season. Not all creatures were quite comfortable with Ku’s presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ori’s ears flicked up as an idea crossed their mind. They whistled and called for Ku’s name. The owlet’s frills pricked up as her head sharply turned to her sibling. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to see the new spirit that she didn’t recognize. She hobbled over to the group and cooed at Kali. Her feathers were standing ever so slightly on end, but not in fear, but in curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kali looked nervously between the two spirits, and then at Ku. She couldn’t hold down a pang in her heart. Seeing Ku, whose image nearly reflected her own, brought her a sense of comfort but  also brought back feelings of regret. There was someone who looked like her and she wasn’t even aware, all because she didn’t feel confident enough to open up. She focused, however, on the comfort she felt, and responded to Ku’s coos with chirps of her own. Ku’s eyes brightened before pushing her forehead against Kali’s shoulder, earning her a startled yap from the avian spirit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuki giggled, “Looks like you found a new friend, Kali!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s just like me!” Ku chirped happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kali tittered before returning Ku’s affections with pats on her head. Yuki and Ori smiled contently as the two tousled and communicated through spare words and yaps and chirps. Ori glanced at the she-ram as she sighed in relief, following her to a log by a bonfire. The music turned from energetic to something slower. Most creatures relaxed along with the music, while others still preoccupied themselves with their rambling chatters, while kids would blatantly ignore the change and continue with their roughhousing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So uh...Yuki, was it?” Ori asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup! The one and only,” she proudly announced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What brings you here to Nibel? Aren’t you of...of...Pol- Polar-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Polaris! It’s a tundra in the north! Nibel’s pretty, but it ain’t got nothing on our Sky Fires.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ori shuffled their hooves, “I’m really sure they’re just as pretty as you describe them...but that didn’t really answer my question. You’re the first spirit I ever met that came from another land...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...I heard from travelers that a forest has been reborn, and I wanted to greet the new spirits. My brother and I are on a quest to see the world, and eventually return to our home land to share what we learned.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your brother?” Ori tilted their head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The spirit over there that looks like a walking cotton ball!” Yuki pointed to her sibling who had his nose buried in a book, “He’s such a bookworm, but it does come in handy! He’ll tell you what berries will give you a belly ache.” She looked at Ori next, “What about you? Got any goals? Dreams?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their antenna twitched as they thought about what they wanted in life, “My wish is to make sure this land is healthy and safe...but seeing lands beyond Nibel’s borders does sound really nice, if not a bit scary…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should come to Polaris some time then! My Gram makes the tastiest meat stew! I think you also could help out with hunting trips ‘cause you’re quick on your hooves. Did I also mention the Sky Fires?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you did.” Ori nodded, “Ku had always wanted to fly. Her wing is just a bit messed up.” Their ears tilted back as their eyes gazed towards the Spirit Tree. “Not even Sein could do anything about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m sure there’ll be a solution one day. Besides, I could tell she got this fire in her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. She isn’t meek, I can tell you that much. She’s stronger than she looks.” Ori chuckled as they rubbed their arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bet you got some wild stories, yeah?” Yuki smirked at the spirit, a little grin forming on her face. She put a finger up when Ori opened their mouth, “But first, we’re gonna need some soup. Got a feeling this’ll be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> night.” She gave Ori a pat on their back before making her way towards the chef’s hut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ori smiled contently as their gaze lingered on Yuki before shifting to Ku and Kali playing together. They even took notice of how well the other creatures had gotten along, and the new spirits  were already making fast friends. Some older creatures were even already taking some of the youngest under their wings, adopting them into their growing families. Then they noticed Naru and Gumo laughing. A few spirits were enjoying climbing up Gumo’s spindly legs, then onto his head, and finally proceeding to curiously brush their hands against his frills. Ori could tell Naru was stifling her own giggles, for she held a spirit that was napping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was what Ori loved: seeing their family and friends happy. As they looked towards the horizon, however, they felt a sort of calling. They have scaled the perilous cliffs of Sorrow Pass, dove beneath the clean waters of Thornfelt Swamp, and braved the fires of Mount Horu. They wondered what else was out there, and were the Sky Fires as beautiful as their friend Yuki had said? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They put the thought to rest for the night. For now, what they had in mind was soup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After the White Frost disappeared and the New Flowers appeared…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun cast a warm light across the forest. Most creatures would ready themselves for the night and rest, but not Ku. Her wings fluttered in anticipation, her family cheering her on from behind. She had grown stronger with every time she tried to reach the skies. She knew her family believed in her, and she was more than confident she would one day fly like the rest of the birds. The path was set before her: a log jutting outwards acting as a makeshift cliff. Her talons scrapped against the wood as she ran towards the edge. With a heave, she pushed herself from the edge, leaving little traces of old bark behind. With a few flaps, she gained altitude. She swore she could touch the higher branches of the trees around her, before she felt her world spinning around her. Before she could let out a protesting cry, she felt her body land on the grass with a soft thud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a second, she wanted to lay down, but she knew she wasn’t a little owlet anymore. Ku got up on her feet and looked at her deformed wing. She knew she could move it with no pain, and her bones and muscles were intact, but it did not matter, for what made it a defect was the lack of primary feathers. The spindling quills with no vanes were useless, and barely showed signs of improvement over many seasons. Ku bit back a sob, but turned away in shame. How could she even call herself a Great Owl if she couldn’t even fly like one?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back on the outcropping, Ku’s family exchanged worried glances. Ori followed Ku, but stopped when they saw her at the edge of the deck. They followed her line of sight and saw the geese ruffling their feathers in anticipation of their sunset flight. The spirit treaded carefully, their hooves thumping against the wood. Ori paused as Ku turned to look at them, their own ears wilting as they saw the forlorn look on her face. They would have stepped back, if Ku did not shuffle a little to her left to give them some room to rest near her. Taking the silent invitation, Ori settled themselves next to Ku, leaning against her side. The two watched the geese make their flight. Then the moon began to rise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two were silent. Ku had already begun resting, her chest slowly moving with each hushed breath. Ori, on the other hand, gripped the wood they sat on, as indecision gripped them. They knew what could be done to help their sister, but felt reluctant. And the conversation they had with Yuki only exacerbated the restless thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The idea continued to linger. They looked towards their tree hollow. Careful to not make too much noise, Ori walked away from Ku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Approaching their tree, they felt a lump get caught in their throat. The door that had opened for them seemed to reflect the dark pit in their stomach, for barely any moonlight had reached the threshold. Ori knew they couldn’t keep Ku’s heritage a secret, even if the owlet only knew the better half of the story, and did not know the bitter truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With only a few leaps, Ori reached their treasure box. Shifting through stones and oddities they found in their walks in the forest, they quickly found the feather of Ku’s mother: the black owl Kuro. Ori held the lone feather up in the moonlight. The light barely passed through the vanes. They knew the bird that this feather was only a mere part of. The owl that wrought destruction onto Nibel, but ultimately saved it for Ku’s sake. Ori held it tight to them while they made their way back to Ku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Ku heard her sibling come. She took notice of the large feather that Ori held and tilted her head. “What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Biting their lip, Ori reluctantly said, “It’s from your owl mother, Kuro. It was the last thing I ever recovered from her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then that means she left it behind, as a gift!” Ku exclaimed, her eyes widening and  lighting up in innocent wonder, “I knew she was good-hearted, no matter what!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ori’s ears tilted back a bit slightly. Of course, they couldn’t deny Kuro’s sacrifice secured the survival of life in Nibel, but the terror of fleeing from the great beast still hung over their head and lingered in their nightmares. By seeing the excitement in Ku’s eyes, they suppressed the negative emotions and feigned a smile. Ori stretched Ku’s deformed wing and set the feather on it. It looked like a perfect fit…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"The answer lay in the past. Her mother's final gift. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Together on new wings, the sky was within reach."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a small camp made by Yuki’s little pack, the spirits were sound asleep. Yuki nestled herself in a tent with Kali in her arms. She fidgeted in her sleep and her twitching legs turned from little movements to full on kicks. In the cuddling pile, Tael was snoring in his sleep and stretched before repositioning himself on his back. Kali heard Yuki’s whimpering and lightly patted her muzzle. Kali and Yuki were the only ones to wake up when they heard the cheers of a spirit and owl above them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- Was that who I thought…?” Kali rubbed her eyes and stepped outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuki slightly stumbled after, opening her jaws in a gaping yawn, “I thought I heard Ori and Ku-” She stopped as she looked up to see Ori riding on Ku in the air, leaving a faint glowing trail behind. “Oh Kiinae, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> them! Kali, come on!” Yuki grabbed Kali and went to the nearest clearing, and jumped on the largest rock she found. “Okay, so they went towards that way and...oh Moon what did the villagers call it? Sorrow’s Pass! Perfect!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kali knew what Yuki’s plan was, and followed along. She had never flown with another Owl before, this was her chance! It’s going to be just a short flight, right? With the thought of soaring above Nibel with Yuki, she let the goat-spirit grab a firm hold on her talons and quickly took off. Meanwhile, Ku and Ori were just starting to approach the Valley of Winds. The usual updrafts assisted in them gaining altitude. Some spirits who made the valley their home looked at the pair in wonder and waved. Ori waved back and Ku hooted her hellos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They look so small from up here!” Ku shouted above the winds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should see the view from the Ginso Tree then! Everybody looks like ants from up there!” Ori responded. They paused though as he heard a familiar bleat echoing through the valley. They looked behind and nearly dropped their jaw, “Yuki? Kali?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ori, Ku!” Yuki waved, “We heard you fly over our camp! Looks like you’re really chasing your adventuring dreams, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like it!” Ku chirped loudly, “I can finally touch the clouds!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The four ascended to the crown of Sorrows Pass, the Sunstone. Yuki pointed out that it reminded her of the crystal growths she would see in her homeland, before challenging them to a race. Ori and Ku smirked at the two, taking the challenge to the icy airs of the Forlorn Ruins. Each owl weaved around the floating frozen boulders, while their spirit companions encouraged their respective owls. After racing all the way to the Ginso Tree, Ori and Ku had won the race.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beginner’s luck! We’ll get you next time!” Yuki shouted as she and Kali caught up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You both did great though!” Ori cheered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The four continued to banter and joke amongst each other. Unknowingly they crossed a large expanse of water that stretched beyond the forest of Nibel. The skies above them turned from a bright cheery blue to a near pitch black. They suddenly stopped talking as they felt rain and heard thunder. Ori looked ahead, squinting their eyes against the rain, and saw what looked like a dead Spirit Tree, its barren branches reaching to the skies.. The others noticed as well, and the storm began to turn for the worse. Before any of them could consider turning back, the winds started to whip wildly. The thunder growled louder and rain started to drench them in a relentless torrent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to land! Try to wait out the storm-!” shouted Yuki. She screamed suddenly when she nearly lost her grip on Kali.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ori!” screeched Ku, as the feather that aided her flight fluttered from its place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a panic, Ori tried to grab onto the feather, but felt their grip quickly slip away from Ku. A strong gust blew the spirit off the owlet’s back. Ori yelped as they felt the wind twisted mockingly around Ku, carrying them and the feather with them. From the corner of their eye, they could see their friends quickly disappear under the trees. They, too, were separated from each other. Ku let out a cry that the wind didn’t carry to their ears. Ori felt the feather suddenly fleet away from their hands as they plummeted towards the unknown land. Branches and leaves whipped against their body.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuuu!” cried Ori, right before they hit their head on a thicker branch, and their world went dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Separated by the storm, our story began.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took a bit to write, but I am proud of it! I wanna thank Haven for proofreading the entire chapter, and I learned quite a number of things from him! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>